SpongeBob SquarePants (season 8)
, |Views = N/A |Desc = is injured at work and forces to pamper him while he recovers. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and unite in their dislike of a new eatery called the Flabby Patty. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = After finds a hole in the walls of the Krusty Krab, he transforms it into a drive-thru. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gets driving lessons from the son of a legendary race-car driver. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = builds his own mini-golf course in his house. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = struggles to part with some items because of the memories they evoke. }} , |Views = 5.76 |Desc = Everyone in Bikini Bottom is participating in a worm-sled race to win one million dollars. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tries to act mature after he grows a beard. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is nervous about giving an oral report for boating school. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = attempts to strike up a friendship with in order to get the secret formula. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = 's artwork is coveted by everyone in town after an art critic praises it. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = goes on vacation with 's family to the Great Barrier Reef. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = comes up with a solution when cannot afford a vacation. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and go on a free cruise, and follows them. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = takes to the moon for a vacation. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = takes a vacation from work. }} , |Views = 3.91 |Desc = and find a houseboat haunted by Ghost Pirates }} , |Views = 2.65 |Desc = and learn the story of their heroes' origins. }} , |Views = 2.65 |Desc = acquires a second eye, which changes his personality and vision. }} , |Views = 4.39 |Desc = attempts to remove a barnacle from 's face. }} , |Views = 4.39 |Desc = watches while attends a birthday party for his grandmother. }} , |Views = 3.33 |Desc = agrees to be 's house sitter, but things go wrong when arrives. }} , |Views = 3.33 |Desc = and try to sneak backstage at a concert after losing their passes. }} , |Views = 3.27 |Desc = and search for oxygen for after they ruin her oxygen supply. }} , |Views = 3.27 |Desc = works toward getting a karate belt. }} , |Views = 3.27 |Desc = A Krabby Patty grows too large after adds 's scientific ingredients to it. }} , |Views = 3.27 |Desc = attempts to keep 's son out of danger. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = A fed-up resorts to legal action to keep away from him. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = mistakenly swipes a piece of art, instead of a Krabby Patty. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = can't recall his happiest memory, so "helps" him create one. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and battle an evil jellyfish who have cloned other Bikini Bottomites. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = loses patrons because of , so he resorts to giving food away for free. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gets his pals to help him fix up his pineapple home, which is in need of serious repairs. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = When upgrades to Karen 2, the original leaves and gets a job at the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = When can't get enough sleep, he asks for help from . }} , |Views = 3.65 |Desc = 's and 's faces freeze after doing too many silly faces at each other. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and spend a final day at Glove World! before it shuts down forever. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = fears he has caught 's illness. }} , |Views = 3.65 |Desc = Mrs. Puff enters into the demolition derby, where his bad driving makes him a star. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is eager to indulge in some snail snacks brought home. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wins a free Krabby Patty, but is determined not to let him have one. }} , |Views = 4.61 |Desc = turns everybody in Bikini Bottom naughty by feeding them his special Jerktonium fruitcakes all in an effort to get his Christmas wish. }} , |Views = 2.28 |Desc = and Man Ray join forces and try to override the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 2.30 |Desc = quits his job and starts working at the Chum Bucket, where his cooking makes him famous. }} , |Views = 3.36 |Desc = wants to promote the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 2.30 |Desc = and circulate petitions about the bulldozing of a Bikini Bottom restaurant. }} , |Views = 2.76 |Desc = takes over as band manager for and . |Last = TRUE }}